Sofia the First the Switch
by BestNinja
Summary: This is the product of me thinking "What If?" Yes like everything else on this site. I'll be back after my community service and update.


_**This is the product of me thinking "what if?" I won't keep ya waiting so here's the first chapter.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 _In the kingdom of Enchancia it started out like any ordinary day. Except the villagers were buzzing with excitement for tonight's Villagers Ball; the one time a year when the villagers can celebrate all their hard work and be openly recognized for it._

 _Until then the villagers were up and working hard since the crack of dawn. In the village a young girl was helping her father with the morning's chores in the bakery. This is Amber; Amber's father Roland is the village baker, he had a wonderful wife named Kate who had raven black hair and hazel eyes. Kate had given him a lovely daughter. But good things were never made to last forever; a plague had spread throughout the kingdom. Many had died, others were lucky to be cured in time; Kate wasn't lucky. Sadly Kate wasn't able to receive any treatment and died within a week's time._

 _While Roland still grieves for his wife he has to stay strong for Amber, whose mood has changed since her mother's deaf. Once a kind, benevolent girl had turned narcissistic and careless.__

 _While selling goods the royal carriage pulled up and the castle steward stepped out. "Good day sir, how can we be of service?" Questioned Roland as Baileywick walks in with his head held high. "Good morning, the royal family has requested a cake for tonight's villager's ball. The cake_ _ **must be**_ _four layers tall and be vanilla. I'll be back before the ball to pick up the cake." Ushered Baileywick as he was in a hurry to finish the preparations for the ball._

 _Don't worry we'll have it done before the ball, and I'll do you one better I'll deliver the cake personally when we arrive!" Roland said hurriedly in excitement, because for a while he hasn't been able to take on many orders since his wife died._

" _Alright, but the cake better be done." Baileywick said in a dull/ bored tone while trying to get out of there having already wasted precious time._

 _Roland scanned the shop for Amber but she hadn't come back inside from her chores 'Probably still having problems with the chickens' he thought amused. Since she was a baby Roland and Kate have spoiled her whenever they could, doing her chores, letting take time off from working at the bakery and school etc. Now he's thinking that they should have made her work more growing up, but you can't change the past now can we?_

 _Gathering the ingredients he heard the back door slam open and close, and heavy breathing._

 _Turning around at the sight of his daughter panic stricken from being chased by chickens, limited him to fall in a laughing heap on the floor._

 _Amber not amused hollered, "DADDY! It's not funny; those monsters are out to get me!"_

" _Alright enough of that, we have a cake to bake so let's get started!" Mainly trying to lift Amber's spirits they set to work on the cake tonight not expecting how it will change their lives.__

 _(At Castle)_

 _Amber was placed in the back of the wagon that held the cake so there would be no accidents. Coming to a stop he turned to the guards asking permission through the gates; the guard merely glances in his direction and nods rounding the back of the wagon to place the cake inside. With Amber at his side they were directed towards the ballroom marveling at the bright decorations. The trumpets blared and everyone turned to the stair well where Baileywick announced the royal family._

" _Presenting the royal family of Enchancia Queen Miranda!," applaud exploded throughout the room as she descended the stairs. "Princess Gaia!," an younger copy of the queen followed her mother((my oc)). "The royal twins, Prince James and Princess Sofia!," The difference between them was golden blond and red/brown hair. Now that everyone was seated the queen gave out a speech of gratitude, then the cake was served out._

 _Soon the villagers were retiring to their homes for the night, Roland and Amber were sitting in their wagon ready for some peaceful sleep when Baileywick announced that the queen wished to have a word with the baker. He was escorted to the hall where the queen was waiting; she wanted to compliment him on his fine job with the cake._

 _As they gazed into each other's eyes, they felt a spark and knew instantly that they were a perfect match and knew that they we're soon married….._

 _ **Bye!**_


End file.
